The invention relates to containers and devices for storing and managing lengths of flexible elongate members. In particular, the invention relates to devices having a spool disposed within a container where, upon rotation of the spool, a length of a flexible elongate member is wrapped around the spool.
Flexible elongate members, in a variety of forms, fulfill a multitude of functions. Examples include electric cords, speaker or other wires, air hoses and water hoses. Unfortunately, flexible elongate members are inherently lengthy and bulky. As a result, flexible elongate members are difficult to organize, manage and protect.